


Despite Everything

by PrinceSkittles21



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Easter, Gen, Growing Up, Self Insert, belief struggles, keep believing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: A certain bunny visits you when your Easter is almost ruined.





	Despite Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one left in this fandom?? I hope not! :0
> 
> Bunny loves you and will protect u

You saw her carrying the bag full of brightly colored plastic eggs to her room. They were unopened, not hidden or full of candy. They were sealed in a bag, untouched. She had bought them, and you knew why.

She was waiting for you to go to sleep. So you tried. It didn't work.

You ran into your room, not even wanting to say goodnight. Hurrying to get into bed wasn't an option anymore; your excitement of tomorrow morning's event had completely drained out of you.

Pulling the covers up over your chest, you blankly stared up at the ceiling. The idea that Bunny wouldn't be coming tonight was hard to take in, but you forced yourself to believe it.

Maybe if you hadn't stepped out of the bathroom so soon, or if you had just kept looking down, maybe then your memories wouldn't feel like lies.

But we're they all lies? No. Yes. Maybe. You didn't know. You had the idea that perhaps the Guardians stopped coming once kids reached a certain age, because their hope naturally dies. Maybe they stopped coming once the adults stopped believing, because the adult wouldn't be relying on anyone besides themselves to make their children happy.

Or maybe they just gave up on you.

You started crying.

"I still believe...," you whispered to yourself, with little hope of someone listening. "I've always believed, I'll always- I... Even though this stuff happens, I keep believing... I'm- I'm just hurting myself!"

Your floor creaked. Your eyes shot up, in fear of your parents watching you cry, especially over this. But it wasn't your mom, or your dad, or whoever.

You didn't see anyone there. You shook your head and laid down silently, staring at the wall. Something rolled over to your bookshelf, catching your attention.

It was a little egg, a real one, painted with swirling pinks and blues. It almost seemed to glow. Maybe you were just hallucinating, the night's problem getting too you. But you still got out of bed.

You were hesitant to come near it, but you slowly reached out and picked it up. A sweet feeling moved through your hand, and suddenly, everything went white.

Before your eyes played all your memories from past Easters. You saw yourself running through the grass, picking up eggs and carefully placing them in your basket. You attempted to eat a gigantic chocolate egg, one bigger than your own head. You traded candies with friends. Played jellybean games. You dressed up in fluffy white bunny ears and face paint. You ran through the cold grass, picking up glowing plastic eggs under the night stars.

You blinked. It was gone.

More tears had stained your face, your heart pounding from the sudden shock. You fell to your knees and held the egg closer to yourself.

"I believe, I believe, I believe..."

You repeated this over and over. The egg shifted in your hand. You looked down at it, tears falling into your fingers. The patterns started glowing, twisting like waves until the egg glowed white, and suddenly the egg was gone, but in its place was a chocolate bunny.

Starting at it in shock, you accidentally dropped it and let out a tiny scream. You fell back onto your rear, and collapsed into your hands. No tears came this time, you just sat there, in front of the magic chocolate bunny.

Suddenly a hand fell on your shoulder. You jumped, in fear of it being one of your parents again. You whipped around, and a figure towered over you. His knees haunched, shoulders fluffed, and giant ears stuck out from the top of his head.

Your heart skipped a beat, and your jaw dropped.

"Bu-Bunn.."

"Happy Easter [y/n]."

You got up immediately, and wrapped your arms around his thin furry frame. He hugged you back, putting his head on yours. Your crying turned to silent sobbing, your tears making strange tracks on his gray-blue chest.

"I believe," you repeated. He chuckled, rubbing your back softly.

"I know, thank you," his accent was thick in his voice. You tried to smile. Bunny took you by the shoulders and faced you. You looked into his emerald eyes.

He said, "You are so special [y/n], don't you ever think otherwise. Despite everything, you still believe. That is so much more than a gift. And me, and the others, we're all so proud of you." 

You smiled now, more tears falling too the ground. You attempted to speak, but no words came to mind. Bunny continued.

"But now, I gotta go deliver the rest of the eggs, cause I've already replaced all your mum's with my own," he winked. You laughed quietly. "So get some sleep, and eat that chocolate before someone else does."

"Oh-k-Kay.." You picked up the candy and your smile grew. 

"Happy Easter [y/n]," Bunny smirked, "Catch."

He tossed something at you, and you caught it. His foot tapped the ground, and your carpet opened up into a rabbit hole.

With another smile, Bunny jumped in, and the hole closed. You stood there in awe for a moment, then set your chocolate on your nightstand. You crawled back into bed, and your eyes darted to the object Bunny had tossed you.

It was a tiny carving of a rabbit, and in its hands was a little pink gem resembling an egg. You smiled at it, then looped your necklace chain through the hole on top. Before you knew it, you'd fallen all asleep.

The next morning, during you and your siblings' egg hunt, you laughed too yourself when you found a real, pretty egg that Bunny had hidden. Your parents didn't seem confused at all though; they still saw the plastic, solid color eggs they'd bought. But you saw them for what they really were, because you believed, despite everything.


End file.
